This Girl
by HollyJane
Summary: Edward is part of the Volturi, and a terrified Bella is his prey. Not just any normal prey of his he's ever had. His La Tua Cantante.


**This Girl **By Holly Jane

**Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just the plot. **

I sniffed the air, sniffed the wonderful, powerful aroma that dominated all of my senses to the point of incoherency. I had been trained over my many years with the Volturi to restrain when around humans, but this scent was so intoxicating, so lovely, that I could barely control myself.

I followed the scent, my head angled up slightly to guide my way. Luck was with me, the scent followed down into the feeding chambers. I took a deep breath and nearly gagged at the excess flow of venom it provided. The smell was so powerful it nearly had me jumping with excitement as I reached my destination. The owner of that amazing scent could be mine. Nobody was down here in the middle of the day. Everyone was upstairs, doing what it is that we creatures of the night do during daytime. Ruling the city of Vulterra.

I slowly peeled back the heavy wooden door, the old hinges creaking as it came to a wide opening. The aroma hit me like a brick wall. It came crashing into me with such a force I was nearly knocked off of my coordinated balance. I breathed it in heavily, smiling with delight as I shut the heavy door behind me, locking it. Not that the frail human would ever be able to escape, just that I wouldn't be disturbed during this moment. It was obviously a gift from the Lord himself. This scent was destined for me. If I had known something as delicious smelling as this had even existed I would have been searching for it long ago.

I listened intently to find the humans last sorrowed thoughts. Nothing. I listened harder. I breathed in deeply while doing so, becoming somewhat immune to the sweetness of it, the temptation of such a smell was overwhelming. I did not know I contained such control over my beastly self. Focusing once more, I listened. Still nothing but the black abyss that surrounded me. Frustrated, I let a growl rumble through my chest bitingly.

That's when I heard it. How could I have not heard it before? The heart beat, drumming steadily before, now picked up twice it's speed and their breath came in wild gasps at my animalistic sound. My eyes darted to the source of noise, and there, huddled in the corner all alone was a female. She could be no older than I, physically, anyhow, sixteen or seventeen at the most. Her long brown hair fell straight down her back side and her lips were the perfect shade of pink, full and thick, her small, heart shaped face contrasting beautifully with her chocolate brown eyes and pale skin.

I bared my teeth at the creature. She gasped and buried her face in her knees which were huddled tightly to her chest. I laughed menacingly at her. She thinks she can hide behind her knees and her long hair. I had always found it amusing, the humans wild thoughts of how inhumanly beautiful I was, while being deathly afraid of me at the same time having hardly appropriate fantasies.

Now that I had spotted the girl, I approached the scent cautiously so as to not make one wrong move and spoil the moment. I didn't want to spoil the heat I could feel radiating from her terrified body, her heart pounding recklessly, the terrified expression on her face. I did not want to drain her without teasing her. Where was the fun in that?

She peeked up at me carefully, trying to be sneaky about it. I smirked at her, and her eyes brimmed with thick tears. Her lips puckered and a sob broke through her small chest, her shoulders heaving violently as she scanned the room frantically with her eyes. Tears streamed down her face for the longest time. I could have been standing there for hours, watching her cry to my amusement.

Finally another issue surfaced. Why couldn't I read her tormented thoughts? Why couldn't I hear her screaming in her mind, begging that she was dreaming, like so many others? I stared daggers into her soft chocolate brown eyes, deeper than should be for brown eyes. Usually eyes of that color are flat and seem to have no depth. But these eyes are deep and they seemed to be melting into mine with an intensity strange, foreign to me.

I shook my head, ridding myself of the absurd thoughts. I was the predator. She was my prey. It did not matter to me that I could not read her thoughts, but this dragged me in. I starred into her eyes a moment longer before closing the distance immediately, grabbing her small form roughly into my stone arms. She cried out but I silenced her with an arm resting under her neck and my hand covering her mouth, my other hand gripping one ankle as she kicked. I lowered ourselves to the ground and brought my face to her neck, skimming my nose across the soft flesh under her jaw.

"Lovely," I breathed, my icy breath fanning her neck. She fell completely silent in my arms, not struggling, nor trying to make any noise. I knew I could kill her quickly, spare her the fright, but there was something about not being able to hear her thoughts that made me want to make her live until the very last second, till her heart gave out on itself and it no longer pumped the delicious smelling blood she withheld.

She kicked once more, a small, defeated kick, and I gripped her ankle tightly, threatening to snap it with my strength. A muffled scream escaped her lips and I laughed quietly. "Do you have any idea what's happening to you, sweetheart?"

Her eyes were frantic, terrified as she looked up at me with her deep brown eyes. My blood red eyes held hers and her eyes seemed to dim, as if she might pass out the way her eyes rolled slightly. "I'll take that as a no," I whispered, amused.

Her scent made somewhat of a cloud around us, a fragrance so sweet that I simply just could not ignore it. And yet, something was off. I opened my mouth, angling it towards the artery on her neck, when I stopped short. Her warm breathing was uneven against my cold hand over her mouth and I shivered slightly, not used to such warmth. It was almost pleasant. But back to the issue on hand. Something was off. My eyes scanned her horror-struck ones briefly and I froze immediately.

I felt _sorry _for her. This girl I had never met, this girl whose name I did not know, this girl who was terrified in my arms, this girl who was my prey, this girl who happened to just have the sweetest, most intoxicating scent that was most likely _destined _for me, gained my sorrow. My pity. I felt my face contort into something I hadn't used in a long while. A century's while.

I felt worry etch itself onto my features. But I could not spare her blood. I loved this girl. "What is your name?" I demanded, taking my hand off of her mouth gently.

She starred at me a moment before blinking and taking a deep breath. "Bella."

"Bella." I repeated, liking the way it sounded on my tongue. "I'm...sorry...Bella." I said quietly, sorrowfully.

I bent my face down to her neck immediately, biting into her delicate membrane and feeling that hot, sweet, sticky blood of hers flow into my mouth. She cried out in pain but I ignored her. Part of me loved myself for this. Part of me hated myself for this. I was killing the girl I loved, and I had only known her for a matter of minutes.

As I drank the last drop of her blood and her heart finally died out and she lay limp in my arms, I broke down in sobs. Tearless, agonized sobs of horror. _**What**_ had I just done?

**Review, review, review! I'll love you forevers if you do! I promise!**


End file.
